Maybe I Love Him?
by Winters Skye
Summary: Rin is a police officer who just wants to help Haru keep his secret a secret. The problem is that the chef is constantly swimming in the ocean. What might be the problem you may ask, well you see the rumors of a Merman or Mermaid in the ocean may or may not be true! Future Fish AU
1. Chapter 1

So here is my RinHaru fanfic that I started a while ago! I should probably stop posting new fanfics until I finish writing my other ones, but heck who cares! (I might be starting a PokemonxFree crossover soon so...)

* * *

At the Samezuka Police Station it was a pretty calm day, the biggest emergency that day was a failed robbery attempt at the local convenience store. Which is really good considering the high crime rate in Samezuka. Police officers Rin Matsuoka and Sousuke Yamazaki use the slow day to go and eat lunch at Rin's childhood friend Haruka's restaurant. The restaurant's menu mainly revolved around mackerel, Haruka's favorite fish. Sousuke often complained about going there because he would prefer something other than mackerel and rice. But as today was Rin's turn to choose where they ate, it would be mackerel for lunch most likely. Haruka surprisingly was able to make such a simple fish taste amazing and use it many different ways. The way from the station to the restaurant was either a short car ride or a nice walk. Today seemed like a good day to just walk it. After about 5 minutes of silence Sousuke is the one to break it, "I know you only like going because you get to see your boyfriend." This was one of the ways he liked to tease Rin, as he obviously showed feelings for his friend but never did anything about it.

"I've told you many times that Haru is not my boyfriend."

"But you want him to be."

Sousuke gently nudged Rin in the arm with his elbow as they arrived at the restaurant.

"Won't you just shut up Sosuke." Rin said as he shook his head, his slightly long hair starting to come out of the small ponytail that he would keep it in.

"Excuse me gentlemen allow me to show you to your seat." The hostess quietly interrupted the friends' quarrel. When they sat down Rin expected Haru to come over any minute to say hello. Sousuke snapped Rin out of his thoughts as he began to tease him again, this time about his hair.

"Oh Rin-chan your hair's all in your face." He went to lift a hand to brush the hair away from his friend's face. As soon as he did Rin slapped his hand away.

"Shut up Sosuke." Rin quickly went to put his hair back into its small ponytail.

"Why do you even let your hair get that long?"

"Don't question me."

"Fine." As the conversation was at an end one of the bubbly waitresses came over to take their drink orders. They both ordered water. By this time Haru would have been over to the table even just to say hello again. This struck Rin as odd because they haven't even seen him walking around the restaurant as per usual.

"Hey, Sousuke I wonder where Haru is."

"I don't know Rin. Why? Are you going to ask him to be your boyfriend?" And Sousuke is back to teasing Rin. It seems like a never ending cycle, but it's likely to happen when they've been best friends since childhood.

"Sousuke-"

"You're just going to tell me to shut up, aren't you? I honestly don't see how you would have a chance with Nanase. You are the complete opposite of him." Sousuke started shaking his head as he completely figured out his friend. The waitress came back with both glasses of water.

"Okay so where's Nanase."

"Dude don't be so rude." Rin puts his hand against his face shaking his head at his friend's bluntness. The waitress seemed a bit confused by all of this.

"Nanase? Oh! You mean Haru. Oh he wasn't in this morning. Or all day. The restaurant was unlocked so we thought that we might as well work today as he didn't say anything about us not coming into work. It's been a pretty normal day otherwise. Why do you ask?"

"Well you see Matsuoka here is his boyfr-"

"No I'm just a concerned friend of his." Rin shot a look at Sousuke who just shrugged as if to say 'I'm only trying to help you out dude.' The waitress couldn't help but hide a chuckle.

"I'll give you a couple minutes to figure out what you would like to order." The waitress then walked off trying not to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha so I get two chapters up in less than 5 minutes. I already had it written so there's that. I never realized how short the chapters were so sorry. But please enjoy!

* * *

Sousuke and Rin finished their meals in record time. Normally most of their time spent there would be Rin actually getting Haru to conversate, which was still a rare sight. They still had 30 minutes left of their break to spend how they want to.

"So Rin are you going to find Nanase?"

"I don't know Sousuke." Rin's reply had a bit of sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to find him?"

"No I'm fine, thank you."

"I'll meet you back at the station." Rin was moving out of the chair to leave the restaurant when Sousuke grabbed his arm.

"Don't get yourself in trouble looking for Nanase."

"Alright Sousuke." Rin pulled his arm out of his friend's grasp annoyance in his voice. He was finally able to leave the restaurant with no more interruptions. Rin's first stop was Haru's house. As always his door was unlocked, Iwatobi luckily had a lower crime rate than Samezuka. As Rin predicted Haru wasn't at home.

"Let's just hope he doesn't mind which one I get... They do all look the same.." He made his way to Haru's room found the items he was looking for, grabbed one and made his way out of the house. Rin's second stop was one of Haru's favorite spots, the beach.

"It's actually really nice out here. I can see why Haru would always drag us here." Rin smiled to himself as he remembered their high school years. Rin happily got to spend those years with all of his friends. What broke him out of his thoughts was a shiny blue item under the small wake. This caused the redhead to walk down to the water and sit on the warm sand.

"So you didn't go to the restaurant today? Did you lose track of time again?" In response to Rin's questions something made a small splash in the water.

"It's fine I'm the only one here at the moment."

* * *

Like why is this so short? I don't know. I guess I didn't write this with word count on.. Leave a review to let me know what I should continue doing or that I should stop doing!


	3. Chapter 3

**So since I received the best response for this fanfic it will be the one that I get updated first. Which is what this is! Chapter 3! I will still be updating my other ones but give me some time.**

* * *

"It's fine I'm the only one here at the moment." With Rin's comment there was a ripple in the water as something came closer to the sand. He waited patiently hoping no one would appear on the beach right at the wrong moment.

"Come on it's getting hot out here. And my lunch break is almost over, I'll have to head back soon." Suddenly something, no, someone came out of the water. The person in question had dark hair that looked almost black with the current amount of seawater in it. The water ran off his body and back into the deep sea.

"Here put this on." Rin threw the item he got earlier into the ocean. He stared off into the distance admiring the small current of the ocean.

"Thank you for coming." With the sound of the other voice Rin turned his attention to the other person now on the beach.

"It's no problem. I have to get back to the station soon though, my lunch break's almost over." Rin glanced down at his watch to check the time, 10 minutes left. "And you should probably get back to the restaurant Haru. You can't keep going to the ocean like this. Someone's going to see something eventually and who knows what would happen."

"You sound like Makoto scolding me. And I know. It's the ocean though. It calls to me." There was only a tone of seriousness in Haru's words as he sat down next to his friend. "I don't get why you don't bring clothes for me to change into."

"For the umpteenth time Haru, you don't even like clothes and it's easier for me to carry."

"You brought my favorite pair."

"How do you even know the difference?! They all look exactly the same!"

"This one has subtle variations of purple accents."

"What. Honestly I don't know the difference." With a small shake of his head Rin stood up offering his hand to Haru. "Come on I have to get back to the station."

With a last look at the water Haru reluctantly grabbed Rin's hand pulling himself up from the sand. Rin began to head up the beach. "Fine. But tomorrow is actually my day off so I'm coming back to swim. You should come too, we haven't swam together in a long time." Haru added the last part in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Rin turned back around to face his friend. "Swim with you? Sure why not." Rin replied with a slight shrug, "When was the last time we swam together? Was it the last time we raced in high school? It can't be." With a slight shake of his head Rin started up the beach again. Haru followed slowly behind.

* * *

 **High five to whoever got my slight 50% off reference. But here's the deal, I will do my best to update over the summer but I have work for school (Sucks being in all honors classes and going into high school) and will be working on cosplay. So I may not get things updated regularly, but I hope this holds you guys over until then. I might get more out later into summer. (Sorry this was short, I'll start writing longer chapters soon) Thank you to listening to my rambling.**

 **Ps. I'm going to start naming chapters, they will be named after the song I am currently listening to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is probably by far my most popular story on here. And I love it with all my heart, I will do my best to keep the quality of writing up to your guys' standards! Anyway enjoy! Thank you for over 400 views!**

* * *

"Haru! Don't just-" With a splash Rin was cut off as his friend dived into the ocean. Surprisingly Haru had waited for Rin to walk down to the beach, considering that Haru was almost ready to strip whenever he saw water. Rin just had to watch him so that no one else saw Haru swimming, especially with the rumors going around. It really wasn't a problem if anyone saw Haru swimming, or at least his top half..

"Rin!" Haru called to his friend from the ocean. The water was really nice today, not too cold and not too hot. The sun also wasn't beating down to bad on the beach.

With a sigh Rin began removing his clothes till he was left in only his swimsuit. Honestly Haru was such an odd person when he thought about it. Some days he would go forever without speaking, and when he did it was usually short one or two word answers. Then other days -usually the days he saw water- he was eager to talk.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Rin walked down to the water, walking into where it was deep enough and dove under. Coming up a little bit farther out, closer to Haru. "Be glad no one else was on the beach or you diving in here could have turned into some awkward conversation." Rin was treading water close to his friend occasionally feeling something rub against his leg.

"I know Rin. Stop lecturing me. You honestly sound just like Makoto." And with that Haru dove back under the water leaving Rin to his thoughts, ' _I'm honestly just trying to make sure no one else finds out. Why does he make it so much harder than it has to be? It's becoming harder with more and more rumors about that mermaid people say to have seen. Ha! Mermaid.'_ Rin chuckled to himself, ' _More like extremely attractive merman.'_ Rin was broken out of his thoughts when he felt a splash on his back, when he turned around he didn't see Haru but two young kids splashing each other.

"Oh sorry Mister. I didn't mean to splash you." The little girl of the two responded when she saw Rin turn around. Since he thought it would be Haru that was behind him he was ready to splash him back. But once he realized that it was the little kids and not his friend it was too late. He already had splashed the kids. He held his breath as he waited for them to react, thinking that at least one of them would start to cry. But, thankfully that wasn't the case as the both started giggling. Rin's face softened at the kids' laughter, and he began to laugh with them.

"I'm sorry to the both of you. I thought it was my friend who splashed me." Rin rubbed the back of his neck as he explained, after they all stopped laughing.

"It's okay Mister." The little boy responded. "Is that your friend over there?" The boy pointed right over Rin's left shoulder. Rin followed his gaze to see Haru floating so that his head was barely above the water.

"Yep that's him."

When Haru noticed Rin and the kids looking at him, he dove under the water appearing next to Rin with a couple seconds.

"Why are you talking about me?" Haru whispered in Rin's ear when he was close enough.

"Well these kids accidentally splashed me, I thought it was you so when I turned around I accidentally splashed them. I told them I meant to splash a friend, and so they asked if you were my friend." Rin explained to Haru while the kids took a good look at Haru.

"Mister don't you work at that restaurant that sells almost only mackerel?" The little girl asked Haru.

"Yes, I own the restaurant. I hope you like the food."

"We've never eaten there, I've only heard of you! You seem nice though." The boy nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I hope you stop by sometime."

"Well we'll see you kids later!" Rin waved goodbye to the kids and smiled a closed smile, he didn't want to accidentally scare the kids with his sharp pointed teeth. The kids waved goodbye and went back to their game. Rin and Haru swam away a bit to get away from the other people who were now showing up.

* * *

As the day progressed people came and people left, although Rin and Haru stayed the whole time. By the time they had been there for some amount hours Haru broke the conversation they were having, "Rin I'm tired."

"I don't know how to help you Haru. It's not like you can get out right now there's about 50 people here. And also the fact that you would be naked. Public nudity is frowned upon you know."

"I know." Rin could clearly tell that Haru had come up with an idea that didn't require them to get out of the water. Apparently this plan consisted of Haru coming really close to Rin, which Rin wasn't against. And then wrapped his tail around one of Rin's legs.

"Haru." Rin took a couple minutes to get used to having to keep both of them up. "This doesn't seem like a really good idea."

"Do you have a better idea?" Rin couldn't reply as he did not have one. "Then this it is." And with that Haru rested his head against Rin's shoulder, closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Rin. With a sigh Rin did his best to keep the both of them above the water's surface. Although Haru would be able to stay underwater without much of a problem, but it would be a problem for Rin, you know with the possibility of drowning. And drowning doesn't seem like fun.

' _How is he even tired? Doesn't he always do this? I mean go for swims? Isn't he supposed to be like this majestic as hell merman? And he can't even go a full day swimming without getting tired? I'm the one who should be tired, not him.'_ Having no one to talk to currently Rin was having his own conversations in his head. ' _But he is cute when he sleeps.'_ Rin let out a sigh as he looked at his sleeping friend. ' _Wait! He's asleep?! This wasn't apart of the deal! I guess it's fine, but only if the weather doesn't get too bad. It looks like it's going to start to rain soon.'_

With a glance up at the sky Rin could definitely tell that it was going to start raining today. He decided to wait for the first bit of rain to come before waking Haru. Considering most people would start to get out of the dark blue ocean to completely escape the rain and raging currents that usually came with a storm.

* * *

The first drop of rain came much quicker than Rin anticipated, but luckily he was correct in assuming almost everyone would leave. There was only a couple people left on the beach drying off, putting cover-ups back on, packing up whatever they brought or anything of the like.

"Haru." Rin poked his friend, with the arm that wasn't helping to hold Haru. "Haru wake up. It's starting to rain." Another poke from Rin which was followed by another look up at the sky only to see the rain clouds coming closer.

"Hmmm." Haru drowsily opened his eyes to look up at the sky as well. "I don't want to go."

"Haru we have to go. You know how bad the currents get when a storm comes."

"But… The water." Haru wrapped his arm around Rin tighter showing that he didn't want to leave.

"Haru you have a bathtub if you need the water that bad." Rin attempted to escape from Haru's grip. "I'll let you swim for a little bit more if you let me go."

"Fine." And with that Haru unwrapped his tail from Rin's leg, and let go completely.

After Haru let go Rin began to swim back to the shore to find the extra swimsuit he brought. In the distance Haru was diving in and out of the water occasionally shaking the water out of his hair.

* * *

After 10 minutes or so the rain began to fall heavier and everyone had gone. When Haru surfaced Rin waved him back over to the beach. During the time Haru was swimming Rin had put his clothes back on as well as a rain jacket and tied his hair up in the small ponytail.

One last dive under and Haru began coming closer to the edge of the water. Once he was close enough Rin threw him his swimsuit and stared out to see, the same thing he did the day before.

When Haru came back onto the now wet sand Rin handed him a rain jacket for the current rain.

"Come on. It's only going to get worse."

A silent nod was all Rin got from Haru. As they left the beach Haru would occasionally look longingly over his shoulder at the ocean in which the surf was getting a lot rougher.

* * *

 **This is definitely the longest chapter for this story that I have written. Hope you guys like it. A couple things I would like to say, I will most likely not be naming chapters. Sorry I just really like the song Paradise by coldplay so I wanted to name a chapter after it. And the second thing is, that I am posting this as part of a mass update for my birthday (Today June 23rd) It's like a gift from me to you guys. I worked my butt of trying to write all of the chapters, and I accidentally procrastinated the most on this one. But thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we're back with more "Maybe I Love Him?" I hope you guys enjoy! I loved writing the upcoming texting bit, I got to look at all the cool emoticons. But without a further ado here's the story you came to read!** **(/^▽^)/**

* * *

Later that day Haru heard his phone go off in the other room. When he picked it up he saw one text from Makoto.

 **From [Makoto]**

 **Hey Haru! Would you be able to do breakfast tomorrow? My treat! Text me back o(≧∇≦o)**

With a sigh Haru typed a reply back to his friend.

 **From [Haru]**

 **Sure**

 **From [Makoto]**

 **Great! Does the small cafe in town sound good? (/^▽^)/**

 **From [Haru]**

 **That's fine**

 **From [Makoto]**

 **I'll see you tomorrow Haru! ~** **ヾ** **(** **)**

And with that Haru placed his phone back on the table it originally was on and went to take a bath. Even though he had been in the ocean most of the day it still wasn't enough, if he could just live in water that would be even better.

Not even waiting for the bath to fill up, Haru got in as soon as he turned on the water. He let the water surround him. As the water reached his feet they slowly turned a shiny blue and it slowly began to happen all the way up his legs to his hips. They became scaly and iridescence as the water rose. After a couple minutes Haru no longer had legs but a shiny blue tail. This only started happening a little less than a year ago, and no one knows why.

With a slight sigh Haru let himself sink deeper in the water so that most of his face was in the water. With this he sat the bottom part of his tail on the edge of the bathtub to give himself some more room.

* * *

Early the next morning Makoto left his apartment to meet Haru. On his way he decided to just go and pick Haru up like he used to when they were in school. He probably was just in the bath, like always. Makoto chuckled to himself at the thought.

"He won't ever change will he?" He quietly muttered as he changed his course for Haru's house.

* * *

Upon waking up Haru decided that he could still follow his routine of taking a bath. Makoto never specified a time so he should be okay. As he got in the bath the thought struck that he never told Makoto to not come in and pick him up. But Makoto hasn't done that since they were kids so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. And with that Haru let himself sink in the water, all his cares gone as he sat in the bathtub.

* * *

"Haru! I'm here!" The sound of Makoto's voice was accompanied by the sound of the, always unlocked, front door opening. Haru of course barely hears a muffled sound since his ears are under the growing cold water.

"Haru I knew you'd be in here. Let's get goi-" As Makoto opened the bathroom door he was greeted with the sight of Haru without legs but instead a tail. This tail was hanging over the edge of bathtub. Once Haru realized his friend was standing in the doorway stunned and speechless he lifted his head out of the water. Followed by his tail slapping once against the side of the tub jolting Makoto out of his stunned state.

"What…" Once he snapped out of his trance Makoto grabbed his phone quickly and rushed out into the hallway. He quickly opened it up and dialed the first person he thought of.

"RIN! GET OVER HERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN" Makoto pretty much yelled into the phone after it was picked up on the third ring.

"Oi Makoto, you don't need to yell. Where are you anywhere? And what is going on?" Rin tried to calmly reply.

"I'm at Haru's house." At the mention of Haru's name Rin's attitude changed quickly.

"Shit." Rin muttered under his breath. "I'll be right over." And with that Rin hung up the phone.

When Makoto turned his attention back to the doorway of the bathroom he saw Haru come out, now with legs and in a swimsuit. His mouth hit the floor as he was completely confused.

* * *

Once Rin arrived Makoto forced them all to sit around the table in the room downstairs. Haru was sitting there as stoic as ever, occasionally glancing at Makoto. Rin was sitting with his chin in his hand as he had his elbow on the table. He would let out a loud sigh every couple minutes, annoyed with the silence. And lastly there was Makoto who was sitting there still dumbfounded but clearly wanting to say something.

What was probably 15 minutes passed before anyone dared to speak.

"So wha-"

"So you found out about Haru. Figured someone would sooner or later." Rin cut Makoto off.

"What do you mean 'found out about Haru'?" Makoto was even more confused. "WAIT SO YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS RIN?" And once he reached the realization he was practically yelling again. "THIS WASN'T LIKE A NEW THING?"

"Makoto calm down."

"RIN DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN."

"Makoto please calm down." Haru quietly spoke up hoping that he would be able to calm Makoto down.

"HARU"

"Makoto please." And with one final statement from Haru, Makoto finally settled down. He took a couple deep breathes and let Rin explain everything.

"Here's the thing Makoto, this has been happening for about a year," Makoto opened his mouth to interject but Rin held up a hand to keep him quiet. "Neither of us know why. I found out the same way you did, walked in while Haru was in the bath. And we both figured that it would be better if we just kept it between us. We didn't want to tangle others up in this mess, and a lot of people in this town would probably freak."

"So that's why there's rumors about a mermaid in the ocean.."

"Yep," Rin replied with a nod "I tell him to be careful when he goes swimming in the ocean, but does he ever listen to me? No not really."

At some point during Rin's explanation Haru wandered into the kitchen to start making some mackerel for breakfast.

"But why didn't either of you tell me? You know I can keep a secret."

"Makoto we know that. We just felt it was better just the two of us knowing."

"So you don't know why it's happening?"

"Makoto were you listening to my explanation or not?" Rin moved to put his hair back in a ponytail as he continued. "But no we don't know."

* * *

Makoto, Rin, and Haru were all eating their mackerel in silence.

"There's something I want to say." Haru quietly said breaking the ever growing silence.

"Well spit it out." Rin replied which earned him a stern glare from Makoto.

"There was this older lady in the market that picked up conversation with me one day. She asked me what I like, so I told her swimming and water. Next she asked me if I would like to live in the water if I could, I thought she was joking so I just nodded back in response. After that she was gone."

"Haru…. When was this?" Makoto inquired.

"Hmmmm." Haru took a moment to recall the time. "Probably about a year ago."

"HARU THAT IS ABOUT HOW LONG AGO THIS MERMAID BULLSHIT STARTED HAPPENING. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU THINK 'OH HEY THIS LADY ASKED IF I WOULD LIVE IN WATER IF GIVEN THE CHANCE AND NOW I'M A MERMAN WHENEVER I TOUCH WATER.' LIKE NO THERE'S TOTALLY _NO_ CONNECTION." Rin was yelling now, thinking how could his friend be this stupid. Makoto was desperately trying to calm him down while Haru continued on eating his mackerel.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"OH YOU JUST FORGOT. IS THAT IT? WELL OKAY THEN I MIGHT AS WELL JUST FORGET THAT I LOVE YOU. BECAUSE HOW CAN I LOVE SOMEONE SO STUPID." With his angry words Makoto and Haru's mouths both hit the floor at the same time. They both knew that Rin said some weird things when he was angry but this didn't seem like it was untrue.

* * *

 **Ooooooo Rin said the thing! Sorry if this was sort of a cliffhanger, but honestly I love where I left this off on :) Please review letting me know what you guys think. I'd also appreciate follows and favorites** **(/^▽^)/ (I love these emoticons)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I'm back with some more RinHaru! I hope you guys enjoy this update :)**

 **HEADS UP, IF YOU RECEIVED AN UPDATE ABOUT THIS STORY I ONLY CHANGED ONE LINE LATER IN THIS CHAPTER, NOTHING MONUMENTAL. THANK YOU**

* * *

After his outburst Rin decided that heading to the beach that was close to Haru's house would be a good place to cool his temper. All the way he fumed.

"I swear Haru can be so stupid." He muttered to himself as he walked off in the direction of the ocean.

* * *

Still seated at the table were Makoto and Haru, the former still in shock from Rin's statement. Again the silence in the room lasted, only to be broken when Makoto stood up.

"I'll go find him." Makoto decided as he headed towards the door.

"No, I'll go. I made him mad." Haru stopped Makoto before he could even open the door. Haru seemed as though he wasn't affected at all by Rin's statement from earlier.

"That's why I don't want you to go Haru."

"I'll be back." And with those three simple words Haru left the house, leaving Makoto alone.

"Well that happened." Makoto quietly said as he sat back down at the table to finish his dinner. While also hoping that both of his friends were okay.

* * *

Haru thought about where Rin could have stormed off to; it could have been a local cafe, no they were closed at this time, the sun was setting. That left pretty much only one other place Haru could think that Rin could cool off at, the beach. As he walked Haru thought about the event that ultimately made Rin yell, not just that he forgot.

* * *

It was a year prior as Haru entered the local market. He needed some more fresh fish for the restaurant, mostly mackerel, as well as some fresh vegetables.

Haru walked over to the fish section, with the daily catches on an ice display. He was intently looking at each fish, trying to determine which would be the best. That was until he heard a quiet feminine voice from his side.

"Excuse me sir, could you hand me that fish at the top of the display?" When Haru looked to see the person the voice was connected to he saw a little old lady. With a small nod he reached up and grabbed the fish she was pointing at, and handed it back to her. He figured that she went to pay and wouldn't come back, but he was wrong as she was back next to him asking him other questions.

"May I ask your name?" It seemed like a polite question, something so she could politely thank him.

"Haru." He responded, not bothering to say his full name. He didn't want someone else to say something about his name being girly.

"Thank you Haru." He glanced back to her, she was standing with a bag of goods she already purchased. There was part of him that wanted to ask her why she was talking to him but he could hear Makoto in the back of his mind saying that that wouldn't be polite. There was also a part of him that was reminded of his late grandmother.

"It's no problem." He nodded handing the fish he chose back to the cashier so they could ring him up.

"What kind of things do you like Haru?" That was a weird question for a complete stranger to ask.

"Swimming and water." That was his standard answer although he liked other things as well. He liked his friends, he liked cooking, as well as drawing and painting.

"If you could would you live in the water Haru?" This was honestly an even weirder question, but since he was busy paying for the fish Haru wasn't paying much attention. So he gave a small nod in response.

After he received his freshly packaged fish he turned back to see if the old lady was still there. No one stood in her place except for air. With a quick look around the rest of the food stalls he noticed that she was nowhere to be seen, and then went back to his shopping.

* * *

On the beach there was almost no one in sight, except for the occasional fishing boat coming back to the dock. Rin was able to find an empty spot and sit down, still fuming. As well as occasionally letting out an exasperated sigh. The beach was his calming place though.

After sitting for what felt like at least 30 minutes he felt someone sit down next to him. When he turned to look he saw the raven hair of Haru, who was looking out at the ocean.

"I'm sorry Rin."

Rin wanted to stay angry, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with each passing second. After a couple minutes of trying to muster up some anger, and failing somehow, Rin let out an audible sigh turning to Haru.

"There are just weird people in this town Haru."

"I know. You're one of them."

"Shut up." Haru just shrugged at Rin's comment. "It also doesn't help that people are spreading rumors."

At the moment Rin stopped talking somewhere up on the road was yelling. They both could hear what he was yelling, "Fish people walk among us!"

"See?" Rin jerked his thumb in the direction the voice came from, showing that there were indeed some weird people in the town.

"Isn't that the guy who screams end of the world ramblings into people's mailboxes?" Haru asked. This guy was well known in the town as the crazy conspiracy theory person.

"Yes, because and I quote 'the president monitors all of them.'" Rin's statement caused a small smile to appear on Haru's face, something that was still a rare sight. Rin was grinning his anger clearly forgotten, there must be something about being around the person you love that just does that to you.

"I just want to protect you Haru."

"You sound like Makoto saying that."

"Oi, I guess I do." Rin scratched the back of his head ruffling his maroon hair.

"Rin, is it true you love me?" Haru asked in a pretty nonchalant way causing Rin's face to turn a shade close to his hair.

Rin grumbled to himself as he turned his head the opposite way of where Haru was sitting, trying to hide the ever growing blush. His friends weren't supposed to see this side of him, he was supposed to be this tough person.

* * *

 **AGAIN IF YOU GOT AN UPDATE SAYING THAT THIS STORY WAS UPDATED, I LITERALLY UPDATED ONE LINE BECAUSE IT WAS BUGGING THE HELL OUT OF ME. SORRY.**

 **I hope that was enjoyable! We're getting close to 1,000 views on this story! I'm so happy and excited, I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story :) I really am thankful for everyone who clicks on this story! Feel free to favorite, follow, and review. Your reviews help me know what I should change or keep the same. Thank you for reading, I'll be back with a chapter 7 soon!**


End file.
